


Lean On Me

by shinsoukeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, other hq characters appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsoukeiji/pseuds/shinsoukeiji
Summary: after the black jackals win, bokuto and akaashi can finally hold each other again
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi, a few disclaimers beforehand 
> 
> 1\. english is not my first language  
> 2\. SPOILERS, however, i haven't read the manga yet, but I know about the recent chapters, though not in detail, therefore there might be some inaccuracies  
> 3\. this fic is set after the match, which the manga has reached yet
> 
> now please enjoy reading! thank you for checking this out!

The game was over. The Black Jackals won three sets out of five against the Schweiden Adlers.

Loud cheers erupted when the final point was scored and the Black Jackals team huddled together to celebrate their win. The opposing team genuinely congratulated them on their win when they shook hands after the match, paying each other the respect they have as either acquaintance or as opponents or both. Bokuto can tell that Hinata was elated to confront Kageyama again, after a long time, as opponents on the field and not as team mates.

The final ceremonial celebration was followed by several interviews with tv channels and sports magazines and Bokuto honestly loved the thrill of cameras and people asking him questions and congratulating him and his team. But that day he was even more giddy than usually for a different reason.

Family and friends of both teams were allowed to descend to the court and meet the team members, when the crowd of press people finally lessened and when Bokuto finished his last interview, he turned back to finally face what he was looking for the most.

He was talking to Atsumu when Bokuto was approaching him and he slowly turned towards where Bokuto was coming from and the smile that slowly grew on his face and the small wave directed at him almost made Bokuto combust with happiness.

"Keiji."

Bokuto opened his arms wide open and embraced Akaashi with all his might which had the younger stumble back a little and made him laugh into Bokuto's shoulder as he placed his arms around the other's waist.

When Bokuto didn't seem to be willing to let go, Akaashi relaxed into the embrace and tightened his grip around him.

"Koutarou, this hug may seem a little too long for just friends. People might start talking" and Akaashi giggled when Bokuto scoffed.

"People have been talking for a while now and you know it's never anything serious." Bokuto leaned back and smiled reassuringly and brightly and Akaashi smiled back.

They stayed a little to catch up with everyone, friends and former team members from high school came to watch the game after all. Akaashi was happy to finally see some of them again, after having moved away for his job he didn't have a lot of chances to see them.

"Bokuto-san we- Hey, Akaashi-san, you came! I'm so glad to see you again." Hinata called and Akaashi couldn't contain his smile when he hugged the younger, it's been a while since they've seen each other, although they would occasionally talk on the phone, message each other or meet up when Akaashi came to visit them, but it really has been a long time.

"Hey Shouyou, glad to see you, too. Great match!"

"Thank you!" Hinata beamed but his expression fell into an apologetic smile. "Unfortunately, Coach is calling us to gather up and to leave." Bokuto nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna pick up my stuff and meet you at the back entrance, alright?"

Akaashi nodded, "I'll call a cab in the meantime."

Bokuto wouldn't return to the team's dorm with their team van tonight, since he promised to spend the night with Akaashi in his booked hotel room.

He stepped outside and was hit with a wave of the cold winter breeze. He called for a cab and stayed beneath the small roof of the building when snow started to fall slowly and lightly.

A few staff members and Schweiden Adlers members were leaving through the back entrance and he spotted Kageyama among them and waved when the younger saw him. Kageyama returned a small smile and bowed lightly before he was called by a team member. Akaashi wasn't surprised to see Hinata coming out alone, not even noticing Akaashi standing there when he looked for Kageyama who was standing among a small crowd of people a few metres away.

The cab already arrived and Akaashi told the driver to wait a little until Bokuto came out, hair slightly damp under his beanie and smelling of his strawberry-flavoured shower lotion. Akaashi smiled at him and opened the door to settle into the car with Bokuto following him.

Bokuto subtly kissed his temple and Akaashi watched as he slowly threaded their hands together and started talking about anything and everything, mostly about Bokuto's matches and his team or Akaashi's work.

After their fifteen minutes ride they stopped at a decently fine looking hotel, Akaashi's paycheck allowed him to spend the whole week here.

Akaashi guided them to the floor where his room was and the door made a slight clicking sound when it opened. They left their shoes at the door and Bokuto placed his bag next to them. Akaashi could barely think of anything when suddenly two arms were gently grabbing his hips and turning him swiftly until he was brought to a stop.

"Hi." Bokuto smiled softly and closed the space between them until their noses touched. "Hi Koutarou." Akaashi returned, smiled, and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the other's lips. Bokuto sighed and relaxed as Akaashi threaded his finger through his hair at his nape, cupping the younger's face to deepen their kiss. 

After a few minutes after chaste kisses and smiles were shared, though, Akaashi was getting a little warm under his thick winter coat and tried to unzip it without breaking the kiss. Bokuto couldn't help but laugh at this and leaned back to take off his own coat, laughing even harder when Akaashi tried to glare at him for laughing but obviously failed to do so.

"Want some tea?" Bokuto asked as Akaashi gathered his luggage. "Sure, there's peach tea in the cabinet, I'd like that one. I'll go shower now." Bokuto nodded and turned on the kettle. He heard the sound of the shower and decided to change into comfortable clothes himself while the water was brewing. 

He turned on the tv, hoping that there might be a good movie to watch. The view outside the room's window was pretty, the blurred city lights were bright enough to lighten up the hotel room and Bokuto decided to dim the lights a little. It was a humble room, really, nothing extraordinary, much like Akaashi liked it.

As the kettle finished heating up he purred himself and Akaashi two mugs of hot water and placed the tea bags in them. Right then, Akaashi left the bathroom, freshly showered, and threw himself onto the bed, a puff of air escaped his lips out of exhaustion.

"Nothing interesting on tv tonight?" He glanced at Bokuto who shrugged in response. "Not really, but you look tired enough to fall asleep right then and there anyway." He laughed as Akaashi sighed and nodded. 

"Long day, huh?" Bokuto made his way towards the bed, crawling on his knees until he hovered above Akaashi and gently laid down on top of him, his hands on either side of the younger's head, slowly threading into Akaashis soft hair. Akaashi sighed, content, and closed his eyes at the touch. It's true, he had to work in the morning, take the four hours ride to come and visit Bokuto and almost came late to the game in the evening.

When he opened his eyes again, all he saw was love, so much love, in the other's eyes. He reached up and placed one of his hand on Bokuto's chest, fingers drumming silently against his collarbone. "I missed you."

Bokuto's smile grew softly as he leaned down until their foreheads touched and he inhaled with a slight tremble. "I missed you too, Keiji, so much."

Akaashi slid his hands up to the back of Bokuto's neck and pulled him down to kiss him hard. Bokuto let him take the lead and adjusted his position until he was sitting and leaning down. Akaashi could feel Bokuto's lips starting to swell but he allowed himself to bite his lower lip and Bokuto smirked, siding his tongue along Akaashi's upper lip until it was welcomed inside.

It was nothing desperate, really, but after not having seen each other for months they couldn't help but wanting to hold the other as close as possible and to steal every kiss they could. Kissing was one their favourite things, that they have established early in their relationship.

Their pace slowed down until they were only lazily placing soft kisses on each other's lips. Akaashi leaned back, hands around the other's neck, and he watched Bokuto for a few seconds. But before Bokuto got the chance to be confused, Akaashi pulled him down and softly kissed his forehead, his cheekbones, the space between his eyebrows and a small kiss beneath the left corner of his lips. Bokuto laughed silently, returning a kiss on Akaashi's forehead and sitting up.

Bokuto's hands made their way beneath Akaashi's shirt, slightly raising it up. His fingers were drumming gently on his soft skin and he drew small circles with his thumbs. It seemed to make Akaashi sleepy because the younger was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Come here." Bokuto shifted until he was sitting on Akaashi's thighs, he gently grabbed the other's wrists and heaved him up slowly. Akaashi complied and sat up, hugging Bokuto's waist and leaning his face against his broad chest. Bokuto cradled his fingers through his black hair with one hand, and with his other hand he gently scraped the younger's neck and shoulders with his nails. Akaashi always loved it when Bokuto did that.

"I'm tired." Akaashi mumbled into Bokuto's shirt and Bokuto got off to lay down with him. Bokuto wrapped his arm around the younger's waist and turned his face to his left to place two soft kisses on the exposed skin of Akaashi's shoulder. Akaashi returned the kiss on his temple and searched for Bokuto's free hand to thread their fingers together. Bokuto raised their joint hands up to his lips and kept them there for a few seconds until he let them fall down to the space between them.

"I love you Keiji."

"I love you too, Koutarou, so much."

By then, he tea has cooled down already.


End file.
